


waiting to see you

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, im so bad at interesting descriptions i am so sorry, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: Pearl meets Max at the train station.





	waiting to see you

Rain battered against the tin roof of the train station platform. It was late, and the tracks were shrouded in dark and hazed by the downpour. From her uncomfortable seat on the rusted metal bench, Pearl leaned back into the vending machine, feet up on the steel as she stared off into the horizon, where the railroad fizzled out into the trees. The spark of her lighter roared through the empty platform as she lit her cigarette, protected by a cupped hand.

It was a cold and windy night, and a part of her wished she wasn’t here. The wrap of her parka wasn’t enough to keep the chill out, though the way the air currents blew the fur of the collar in her face felt quite nice. She didn’t have to be here, but it felt like common courtesy to wait for your girlfriend when she was getting off the train so late. Taking a drag, she blew smoke into the fog that hung about the station.

Max sure knew how to pick her days. It was sunny yesterday, and the night was mild. The weather was perfect for waiting around in. Unsure as to if she would have a coat with her, she’d brought a spare along; it was a ten minute walk from the station to Pearl’s house, but she’d still rather the woman stayed dry. Besides, she’d come all this way again, it wouldn’t be fair to leave her feeling uncomfortable.

A rumble began to rise from the background, somewhere behind the blonde. Hopefully, it was the right train. Having been sat out here so long (half an hour, really), she hadn’t kept track of any delays. Max’s phone was about to die on route, and there wasn’t anywhere to plug a charger in, so she was waiting more or less blindly. The thundering on the tracks grew louder, and glancing around the vending machine, she watched as the train pulled into the station.

When the grey haired woman stepped onto the platform, she felt a mix of relief and excitement. Shifting off of the bench, she made her way over, trying to stretch a little as she did to get rid of the stiffness in her legs. Max didn’t have a coat, it turned out, so when they’d reached each other, she handed her it.  
“Sorry if it smells like smoke.”  
“I’m used to it now.” She pulled the coat on, “Were you waiting long?”  
“Not that long. Do you want a coffee from here or just to get to mine?”  
“Lets just go back to yours.”

Pearl swallowed back a cynicism about how it’d be cheaper at home anyway. Being stingy around someone she didn’t get to see that often wasn’t a great look. Locking their pinkies together, they made their way to her home in the pouring rain. It was a fortunately quiet night for a friday, assumably because of the weather. She had no complaints about it. Stepping up onto the porch, a crack of lightning shot through the sky, and the rumble of thunder resounded in its wake.

“You wanna stay out and watch it?” Pearl stepped toward the table on the decking, leaning into the palm she rested on it. When Max nodded, she slid into the padded bench, moving down enough to give her room to sit beside her. It wasn’t the nicest set up, especially since it was second hand, but it was comfortable. After visiting her girlfriend the first time, she’d become a little self conscious of her own belongings, and of her house. Max kept everything neat and tidy, and all her furniture seemed immaculate. Pearl’s home was a little lackluster in comparison, though she did her best to keep it maintained.

The only thing she had over her in terms of house value was this - the front porch with decking. Even though it seemed a little simple, she loved it. Fortunately, Max loved it too, which she’d noticed over the last few visits. They always ended up out here, Pearl with her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder as they watched the road or the sky. Locking their fingers together, wrists against the pine, they admired the lightning strikes as if they were fireworks.

“Sorry I didn’t plan anything for you coming. We can go out for a meal though?”  
“I don’t mind. But you know I don’t come here for that, I come here for you. We don’t need to go anywhere.” Max assured, tearing her eyes away from the clouds for a moment.  
“I know, but I got paid a couple days ago.”  
“Then yes, we should go for a meal.”


End file.
